


Ça aurait dû être moi..

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Injury, Injury Recovery, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Slash, Protection, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: "L’attente était le pire. Ils avaient tous l’appréhension et la peur courant dans leurs veines quand l’un d’eux étaient blessés."Ou quand un prend pour un autre.
Relationships: Franky & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Nico Robin & Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Ça aurait dû être moi..

La vie des StrawHat n’était pas que des batailles épiques dans les îles ou les royaumes qu’ils visitaient. C’était surtout vivre ensemble sur le Sunny et arriver à ce que tout ce beau monde n’aient pas envie de s’entre-tuer selon les jours de la semaine. 

Des fois c’était simple. L’équipage savait que déranger Nami alors qu’elle prenait son bain était une très mauvaise idée, ils savaient qu’il fallait laisser Brook quand ce dernier avait une diversité d’instruments autour de lui parce qu’il composait assidûment.

Des fois c’était plus compliqué. Comme ne pas déranger Zoro entrain de méditer, comment savoir sans avoir des yeux dans la vigie hein. Ou encore ne pas donner des idées étranges à Luffy, parce que presque tout pouvait tourner à une chose très étrange dans sa petite tête brune.

Comme la fois où Usopp et Jinbei avaient discuté d’une façon de découvrir les fonds marins ensembles, pour que le premier puisse peut-être trouver de nouvelles plantes intéressantes, que ce soit pour le jardin, l’aquarium ou pour se battre et que leur capitaine avait décidé de les aider en commençant à sauter dans l’eau. 

Heureusement que l’Homme-Poisson avait de bons réflexes, parce qu’aucuns d’entre eux n’avaient eu envie d’un bain d’eau de mer juste avant le repas. 

Les repas étaient sûrement le principal moment qu’ils passaient tous ensemble. 

Bien sûr, il y en avait d’autres. Outre les abordages et les entraînements qu’ils essayaient de maintenir au moins une fois par semaine, quand leur capitaine ne les embrigadait pas dans une de ses folies quasiment lyriques. Les soirées étaient souvent destinées à se retrouver tous ensemble, surtout après le repas. 

L’ambiance était toujours au rendez-vous sur le Thousand Sunny. Entre les rires, la musique et les jeux, aucuns d’eux ne pouvaient dire qu’ils s’ennuyaient. 

Ouais. L’après dîner était sûrement le moment le plus agréable de leur journée. 

Mais pas ce soir. 

Les abordages étaient légions, même malgré leurs primes et les histoires qu’on racontait sur eux. Ça n’empêchait pas certains équipages pirates, chasseurs de prime ou Marine de se jeter sur eux à toutes voiles et armes dehors. La plupart du temps, ce n’était même pas une véritable menace. Des fois c’était un début de challenge que les plus combatifs d’entre eux appréciaient. Et à des rares occasions, c’était plus. 

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine à attendre le verdict de Chopper. Luffy était à l’intérieur avec leur médecin de bord, mais ils n’entendaient pas ce dernier bouger comme il pouvait en avoir l’habitude. Sanji savait d’ailleurs qu’il était assit à même le sol, contre le même pan de mur que son second qui était faussement endormi près de la porte. 

Sur les canapés rouges se trouvaient Usopp et Jinbei, essayant vainement de se distraire en discutant des futures réparations du bateau. Ses deux princesses étaient assises à table avec Brook, buvant plus ou moins de façon absente le thé qu’il avait préparé. Lui, il s’occupait les mains comme il pouvait en jonglant entre sa cigarette non allumée et la vaisselle du repas d’un peu plus tôt.

Zoro et lui relevèrent la tête en concert aux mouvements du plus jeune vers la porte. Elle s’ouvrit sur le petit renne particulièrement fatigué mais légèrement souriant. 

« J’ai réussi à extraire la balle sans causer de dommage à ses parties mécaniques ou ses parties humaines. Il n’est plus en danger d’un point de vu médical. »

« Oh dieu merci. » s’affaissa leur sniper dans le cuir, toute la tension venant de s’envoler de son corps. « C’est génial Chopper. T’es vraiment le meilleur. »

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de la plupart d’entre eux en voyant ce dernier gigoter dans sa danse habituelle en maudissant le brun pour ses compliments. L’attente était le pire. Même s’ils avaient tous confiance en leur médecin, ils avaient tous l’appréhension et la peur courant dans leurs veines quand l’un d’eux étaient blessés. 

L’inconvénient d’être aussi soudés. 

« Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous à des blessures à me montrer avant que je commence à nettoyer l’infirmerie ? » demanda Chopper plus sérieusement. 

« On va bien Chopper. » répondit le cuisinier avec un sourire doux. « Tu veux quelque chose en particulier comme en-cas ? »

« Ça aurait dû être moi… » déclara Robin, coupant le plus jeune avant qu’il ne puisse répondre. 

L’ambiance retomba lourdement alors qu’ils se tournèrent vers l’archéologue. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu’il s’était passé durant la bataille, ils savaient juste que Franky avait pris une balle. Bien sûr, les utilisateurs de Haki avaient une bonne vision de l’ensemble du Sunny durant les combats mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils avaient les détails pour chaque situation. 

Sanji savait que le cyborg s’était placé devant Robin à un moment donné. Il savait que le bleu avait fléchit quelques secondes pour reprendre le combat avant de s’effondrer quelques minutes après, retenu seulement part les miles mains de la brune. 

« La balle, ça aurait dû être moi. Elle est en Kairoseki n’est-ce pas ? » fit-elle rapidement.

« Euh oui elle l’était mais - »

« Elle aurait dû être pour moi ! Pourquoi il s’est mis devant ? Il s’est mit dos à l’ennemi alors que c’est la seule partie qui n’est pas protégée ! » 

Le déversement d’émotions, si inhabituel venant de la jeune femme, stupéfia l’équipage. Elle s’était presque levée dans ses paroles. Mais Sanji pouvait comprendre. Prendre une balle, même si ça le tuait, il préférait ça à un de ses camarades mourant à sa place. Franky allait bien oui, mais c’était pour cette fois, il ne serait peut-être pas aussi chanceux la prochaine. 

« Robin » commença Luffy qui avait suivit leur médecin en sortant de l’infirmerie « Il va bien. Tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter. »

« Mais il - » elle s’arrêta en sentant le poids du chapeau de paille sur son crâne.

« D’ici quelques heures, il va râler parce que le Sunny est sale et plein de trous, j’te le promets shishishi. » sourit-il. 

« On a intérêt à nettoyer tout ça avant qu’il se réveille d’ailleurs. » continua Usopp « Il va être furax si on le fait pas. »

Robin n’écoutait plus vraiment les voix de ses camarades, discutant du partage des tâches pendant que le cyborg était alité. Elle se cacha simplement sous les bords du chapeau de son capitaine. Elle se revoyait très bien être en joue d’un canon de fusil. Elle se revoyait très bien être pas assez rapide pour empêcher la détente. Elle revoyait Franky se mettre devant elle pour prendre la balle et cracher du sang à cause de l’impact. 

La main de Zoro sur son épaule la fit revenir au présent. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent le brun, qui était bienveillant. 

« Ordre de Luffy, tu t’occupes de Franky. Nous on va gérer le Sunny. »

« Mais - »

« Voyons Robin-swan, tu sais bien que rien ne peut aller contre les ordres de notre capitaine. »

La brune se tourna vers Sanji, devant la porte de la cuisine. Elle se rendit compte que les autres étaient déjà dehors pour s’occuper des dégâts. Elle s’était perdue trop longtemps dans ses pensées. 

« Aller viens tête d’asperge, on a du boulot. »

« Comment tu m’as appelé ero-cook ? »

Elle n’entendit pas la réponse de ce dernier, vu qu’ils étaient dehors et que la porte se ferma avant qu’elle ne puisse entendre plus. Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Oui, tout irait bien. Ils veillaient tous à cela.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi prompt - "Ça aurait dû être moi..."  
> Premier texte de ma série Journal de Bord.


End file.
